Nina Martin Heads to Hawaii
by ZayrianRJ5372
Summary: After Nina is injured, she heads to Hawaii for a little downtime in paradise. But what she finds there is far from perfect. After getting caught up in a case, she stays in Hawaii, determined to solve the most frustrating case she's ever seen before. But when it gets personal, will the Chosen One be able to hold it together? Rated T for Language. Nina Martin is from House of Anubis


Nina ran through the beams, worried she was too late. As she ran, she heard the Boss talking to Faber. She hid behind the wall and looked around the corner. She nearly gave herself away by gasping as she saw Parker on the ground, bleeding out as he tried to negotiate with Faber. She snuck up behind Faber. As he pulled the trigger so did she. And he went down.

"SUBJECT DOWN! WE NEED MEDICS UP HERE NOW! OFFICER DOWN!" She all but screamed as she put her mentor's head into her lap. She held back tears as she tried to stem the blood streaming out of Sarge's stomach wound.

" Come on Sarge, stay with me now. You're not gonna die on me. You hear me? You haven't come this far to give up. Stay with me. WHERE'S THE MEDIC!" As she said this the medics came sprinting in, Ed leading them, and holding Nina back as she tried to stay by Sarge's side. They raced down the stadium stairs and into the streets outside, where the rest of the team was waiting. Tears filled their eyes as their mentor was rushed passed. Looking at each other, they automatically agreed that Ed would be the one to ride. Nina turned around as she heard footsteps approaching her. Inspector Staiton stood in front of her. She looked at him and wordlessly handed him her gun and gear. She nodded in understanding, and followed him to the car.

"Nina, wait."

Nina looked at the Inspector with a raised eyebrow. He hesitated, then spoke.

"Given the situation, I think we all will agree without a question on your decision to shoot the subject. We will, however, need to take your equipment as evidence. Go and be with Sargent Parker and your team. Great job."

Nina looked at the Inspector, nodded, and ran towards the team, as they were finishing up and getting ready to leave. Spike looked up, confused as she ran towards them.

"Nina? Shouldn't you be with Staiton?"

"Special situation. They just needed my gear as evidence. Let's go." without another word, the others clambered into the trucks. As Nina was getting in she heard footsteps running towards her and she quickly turned, her hands moving towards her gun. She sighed as a uni came to a stop in front of her. The uniform stuttered when he saw Nina's glare, then took a deep breath and began speaking.

"Constable Martin, how do you want us to proceed moving the patients back in." Nina sighed, thought for a moment, and spoke.

"Blacks can be moved to the locker rooms. Proceed Red, then Yellow, and lastly green." The uniform nodded and rushed off to relay the information to the medics and doctors, who quickly got into action. As Nina once again tried to get into the car, Commander Holleran ran up to her.

"Nina, I know you were hoping to go to the hospital, but we need one of you to remain here, and help out with the triage, as well as send a public message that the situation has been taken care of." Nina bit her lip and looked over to Sam, who shrugged, not sure what to say. She sighed, and nodded to the Commander. She slid out of the car and turned to Sam. "I want updates every half-hour. Copy?" Sam nodded, and Nina closed the door, sighing as Sam drove away.

She turned back to Commander Holleran. "Is there a camera set up already?" The Commander nodded, and she followed him over to the setup. The cameraman, who was talking to the newscaster, spotted her, and waved her over, and quickly started explaining. "Constable Martin, basically what we're going to be doing is announcing that the suspect has been killed and everything is under control. Say whatever you think is right." Nina nodded, and the cameraman counted down.

The newscaster started speaking. "Thank you, Angela. I'm here with SRU Constable Nina Martin, of Team One. Constable Martin, would you give us an update on what's happening?" Nina took a deep breath.

"We have diffused all of the bombs, as well as taken down the subject behind the mayhem caused today. We would like to thank all of the citizens of Toronto for your cooperation during and after today's events, and, as announced before, there is a triage center being run at the Stadium. We will be notifying family members of those caught in the mayhem today that are currently being treated at the stadium, and once we have run secondary sweeps of all public, transportation, and government areas, we will let you know. In the mean time, I ask that everyone stay calm, and stay where you are."

"Constable Martin, you mentioned that there were multiple bombs diffused today, exactly how many were there?"

"There were four bombs that were detonated, after that the SRU was able to successfully diffuse the other six."

"And where is your team? I was under the assumption that they would remain here."

"I volunteered to stay behind and lead the triage and rescue efforts, and the rest of my team is currently with our Sargent in the hospital."

"Were there any casualties in the police force or SRU?"

"There were two casualties that I am aware of, and those were both Strategic Response Unit Officers. I have no information about the Toronto PD."

"Thank You, Constable Martin, well folks you heard it here first. Stay tuned for more information on the bombings as the day goes on. Reporting for Channel 4 News, this is Christa Norris." Once the camera was shut off, the newscaster turned to Nina and thanked her. Once they left, Nina looked around and sighed as she saw the medics filing the patients back in. She moved past them, pausing every now and then as a patient would shake her hand, and thank her. By the time she got inside, she had tears running down her face, and had to take a moment to control her emotions once more. She grabbed a random uniform.

"Get me a full pad of paper and three pens, asap. I want you to take half of the stadium, I'll take the other. Get down the name and number of the person, as well as next of kin, and when you're done, come and find me." Once she got the items requested, she started walking up and down the rows of the triage, getting the names of everyone, as well as the phone number of their next of kin.

Nina frowned as she noticed the massive amount of names and numbers she had down. She sighed, shaking her head and walked up to the top of the bleachers. As she turned around, tears came to her eyes as she saw the full extent of the damage Marcus Faber inflicted on the city. She then sighed, opened her laptop, took out her phone, and started calling the numbers. Every call she made nearly brought her to tears, and she had to use sniper breathing to control her emotions more than once. As she finishes up the call of the last person on the list, she sighs in relief, then turns to see the uniform running up the stairs towards her. He reaches her, and hands the list to her, examining her closely.

"Constable Martin, no offense but you look exhausted. We can handle everything here, you've had an incredibly long day. Go home and get some rest." Nina looked up at the uniform gratefully. She hesitated, then said, "If you have any problems, contact the SRU HQ, and they'll contact me. Good Luck." With that, the uniform nodded, and started to walk off before Nina stopped him. She motioned to his radio, and he nodded, handing it to her. "This Constable Martin with SRU Team 1, I'm heading off-site. If you have any problems, contact SRU HQ."

After hearing various "Copy That"s, Nina thanked the uni, and jogged down the steps, nodding to the different medics and unis she saw, before going outside, and smiling seeing one of the SRU trucks sitting neatly in the parking lot outside the stadium. She sighed, before turning to look around. Rubbing her hands over her face, she turned towards the car, before walking towards it.

As she walked towards it, she heard a beeping noise. She paused, and drew her gun, pointing it towards the source of the noise. As she walkd towards it, she noticed it got faster and faster. She turned pale, and started running away from the noise. She screamed as the car behind her exploded, and heat washed over her. She threw herself to the ground as she felt debris piercing her skin, and curled herself up to protect herself. She heard people shouting behind her, and someone screaming, "10-33 GET THE MEDICS NOW!" She felt herself being dragged away from the flames that still engulfed the car, and suddenly saw Steve's face above her. "Nina, can you hear me?"

"S-Steve. Pain." Steve looked at the other medic and nodded. She felt herself being lifted onto a stretcher, and grabbed Steve's arm as he reached towards her. "C-c-call S-Spike."

"Nina, we'll do that on the way to the hospital, ok? Let us do our job."

"C-c-c-copy that." Nina muttered, struggling to fight the tiredness taking her over.

She didn't succeed.


End file.
